Look Only At Me: (Tsurumaru X Juzumaru)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Everyone's excited about the new Sword, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu. Everyone except Tsurumaru that is. It's hard to explain, but Tsurumaru finds something disconcerting about the elusive new Sword. But as they say, "love comes in at the eyes," and in the of a span of a single glance, Tsurumaru's entire world turns upside down. Cover Artist: Pixiv Id 2553939
**A Prologue of Sorts...**

"Have you seen the new Sword?" Tsurumaru asked Mitsutada as they walked side by side down the hall. "He's got the entire house buzzing with excitement and energy."

"I saw him yesterday," Mitsutada replied, absently adjusting his eyepatch. "Only a glimpse though. He seems okay from what I can tell. Ookurikara got a good vibe from him, so he can't be all that bad."

Tsurumaru shrugged. "He doesn't talk much, and when he does, he won't even look you in the eyes."

"So?"

"So," Tsurumaru answered dryly, "a man who can't look you in the eyes has something to hide."

"Or maybe he's just shy," Mitsutada replied, "or nervous, or… or maybe it's a show of thoughtful. There could be a hundred different reasons why he won't look you in the eyes. Consider who he is and how he was forged, perhaps there's a deeper meaning behind it all."

"I still don't trust it."

"Yeah, well I'm starting to think there's a deeper reason for why this is bothering you so much."

Tsurumaru rolled his eyes. "Mika-chan said the same thing. I don't get why I'm the only one who sees it. You all must be blind."

"It's easy to speculate," Mitsutada said, "and it can even add to the mystery and fun of getting to know a person. Take me and Ookurikara for example. For almost a year I had no clue what that guy was thinking. Whether he was happy or sad, angry or anxious, he always has the same damn expression. At first it was infuriating," he added, his smile holding a hint of nostalgia. "I thought he was trying to be difficult on purpose. It took some time, but with a bit of understanding and patience I managed to break down his walls and figure out all his little quirks and nuances. Not only do I know what makes him happy, but I can now recognize the emotion on his face as clear as day."

"I'm not going to spend a year getting to know Juzumaru."

Mitsutada chuckled softly. "That's what your mouth says."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Tsurumaru asked, his amber eyes flashing defensively.

"Not trying to. I am. You want my advice?"

"Not really," Tsurumaru muttered.

"Well, you're gonna get it anyway. Talk to him. Get to know him. Forget about what you've seen or heard about him, and focus on what you feel when you're with him. Often our senses are the best judge of character."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because what you're feeling is more than just suspicion and unease."

"Oh really? Then what am I feeling?"

"That's for you to figure out," Mitsutada answered with a wink. "And it would appear your chance has come sooner rather than later," he continued, nodding out the window. "Speak of the devil…"

"…and he shall appear," Tsurumaru mumbled softly, his eyes landing on Juzumaru's motionless frame.

Juzumaru sat on the stone ground, his body so still he appeared to be part of the scenery. Strands of his hair floated gently around him, the wind catching it at just the right angle so that he appeared almost surreal. It was a striking image, serene and peaceful and strangely inviting. Tsurumaru couldn't resist the urge to shatter the beautiful moment…

"Where are you going?" Mitsutada asked. "He's like…praying or something. Maybe you should wait until…"

Tsurumaru was already heading out the door, Mitsutada's words fading behind the panes of glass.

As quietly as possible, Tsurumaru tiptoed through the closely knit trees, taking a position behind the large stone foundation situated just off to the left of where Juzumaru sat. Tsurumaru wasn't sure what his next move would be, but when his hand found a small piece of stone from the crumbling fountain, his hand moved before his brain did.

Tsurumaru wanted to stop, but couldn't. And when the third small stone finally made contact, it was too late to reconsider his childish actions. The tiny pebble had struck Juzumaru in the cheek, but the Sword didn't flinch. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Tsurumaru reached for a fourth stone, but before his fingers closed around the small rock, Juzumaru's eyes flew open.

Cool, colorless eyes met Tsurumaru's burning amber gaze, the exchange so powerful and intense it stopped Tsurumaru's heart for a full three seconds. Then, just like that, Juzumaru closed his eyes again, and the moment vanished. Tsurumaru gasped softly, suddenly remembering to breathe. For several long minutes, Tsurumaru just sat there, watching Juzumaru in silence. He was flustered and confused; his mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions he wasn't prepared for. Blindly, he stumbled back into the house, blinking in surprise when he found Mitsutada waiting for.

"What the Hell, Tsuru-chan! I told you to talk to him, not throw rocks at his face!"

Tsurumaru shook his head in quiet disbelief. "He… he looked at me."

"Of course he looked at you," Mitsutada exclaimed. "You. Hit. Him. With. A. Rock!"

"You don't understand," Tsurumaru answered breathlessly.

"Then please, enlighten me!"

"He _looked_ at me," Tsurumaru whispered.

"So you already said."

"Yeah, but now I-I… I want him to look at me again. I want… No, I _need_ to be the only person he sees…"


End file.
